


Пустота

by Moyra_OKey



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyra_OKey/pseuds/Moyra_OKey
Summary: Приходит время, когда у тебя остаются только воспоминания о том, что было и сожаления о том, что не случилось…





	Пустота

**Author's Note:**

> От автора:  
> 1\. Автор не получает коммерческой выгоды и вообще никоим образом не желает посягнуть на права клана Родденберри и компании «Парамаунт», однако считает своим долгом заявить, что вселенная Star Trek, как и любая другая однажды созданная вселенная, существует вне зависимости от кого бы то ни было и является общественной собственностью.  
> 2\. Фик длинный. Спок зануда. Это комплимент:D А ещё у него своеобразные представления о романтике. Но мне понравилось.

**Пустота.**

_Буддийская философия определяет_

_двадцать видов пустоты, среди которых –_

_пустота того, что не следует оставлять._

 

  Ночь.

Вулканец просыпается и резко садится на кровати.

Едва заметно вздыхает и принимает позу для медитации. Через некоторое время дисциплинированный разум берёт ситуацию под контроль и позволяет телу отдохнуть.

 Сон с некоторых пор не приносит ему отдыха. Его сны наполнены тихой радостью, но после пробуждения остаются только боль и пустота.

  Спок, наконец, открывает глаза. Внешне он абсолютно спокоен и невозмутим, и только те, кто давно его знают, возможно, догадаются, какие страсти кипят за этой непроницаемой оболочкой.

 …Сегодня они встретятся снова. Трое старых друзей, два человека и вулканец. Спок в который раз напоминает себе, что к доктору нужно относиться как можно бережнее и пропускать мимо ушей ворчливые напоминания об их остроте. Спок и Маккой – ровесники, но вулканские полтораста и человеческие – совсем не одно и то же… Инженер Скотт тоже постарел, хоть и провёл в неисправном транспортаторе больше семидесяти лет.

 Сегодня они встретятся – «как раньше», говорит Скотти, но даже доктор понимает, что это всего лишь самообман. «Как раньше» теперь не получится.

 Они встречаются каждый год в один и тот же день, на борту «Энтерпрайз – Е», потому что разделённая радость становится больше, а разделённая печаль – меньше. Так говорит Маккой, и они проводят втроём некоторое время, два-три дня, пока тоска, чужая и своя, не делает жизнь Спока совершенно невыносимой. Тогда он уезжает.

 …Почти полдень.

 …Спок направляется в обсерваторию. Там, наедине со звёздами он, быть может, приведёт в порядок мысли. И постарается отвлечься, думая о чем-нибудь постороннем. Например, о том, отчего люди иногда называют тоску «зелёной» - уж не та ли это тихая тоска, которая, не получая выхода наружу, разъедает его душу не хуже плавиковой кислоты?..

…Да, на сегодняшней встрече кто-то должен остаться трезвомыслящим. Обычно это Спок. Он провёл рядом с людьми б **о** льшую часть своей жизни, но до сих пор не видит смысла в употреблении этилосодержащих продуктов. Отмечать таким образом, как и любым другим, годовщину чьей-то смерти (так же, как и годовщину рождения), вулканец никогда не считал нужным.

 Но сегодня он позволит себе маленькую человеческую слабость и сделает пару глотков бренди или альдебаранского виски – за компанию.

 В память о друге, который ушёл навсегда. На этот раз – навсегда.

...И о другом – который тоже мог бы стать другом… И тоже погиб, спасая «Энтерпрайз»…

 Тихий шорох открывающейся двери отвлекает Спока от его размышлений. Он, оказывается, и сам не заметил, как дошёл до обсерватории. Спок переступает через порог в темноту, дверь за ним закрывается. Пройдя несколько шагов, вулканец понимает, что он не один, но отступать некуда, позади Москва, как говорил Павел Чехов.

 Кто-то стоит перед обзорным экраном – Спок может пока разглядеть только, что это мужчина, одетый в форму «Энтерпрайз».

 - Не помешаю?.. – вежливо осведомляется Спок.

Мужчина разворачивается и Спок едва заметно вздрагивает. Белое лицо, жёлтые глаза, искусственная улыбка – андроид! Точная копия Дэйты… Би-четыре, Спок что-то слышал о нём – ранняя модель, прототип, «старший брат» Дэйты, один из множества «детей» Нуньена Сунга.

 - Посол Спок… - андроид принимает серьёзный и официальный вид. – Вам нужны астронометрические данные?.. – И добавляет вдруг с какой-то детской интонацией:

 - Мне…уйти?

 - Не стоит. Вы мне нисколько не помешаете, - лжёт Спок и добавляет: - Я просто хотел посмотреть на звёзды…

 Би-четыре продолжает рассматривать вулканца – внимательно, слегка наклонив голову.

 Спок тоже приглядывается – и замечает определённую разницу между «братьями». Всё же Дэйта выглядел… взрослее, что ли. И, пожалуй, чуть более… живым. Поза Би-четыре неестественна, движения – угловаты и скованны… Подросток, всего лишь подросток, несмотря на то, что выглядит он лет на сорок.

 …Когда-то такое же несоответствие (психологически - подросток, внешне – взрослый мужчина) очень долго мешало одному юному вулканцу достичь  взаимопонимания с людьми…

_* - Спок, в вашем компьютерном мозге не содержится информации о том, что на звёзды можно просто любоваться, потому что они – прекрасны?!_

_\- Доктор Маккой, гармония – а, следовательно, и красота – подчиняются определённым правилам, они логичны…_

_\- Тогда почему бы вам не улыбнуться, глядя на красоту Вселенной?! Ах да, я и забыл, вулканцы избегают проявления эмоций!_

_Доктор гневно фыркает и демонстративно разворачивается к научному офицеру спиной.*_

 …Споку потребовалось довольно много времени, пока он не догадался, что всё-то он понимает, этот ворчливый «сельский врач», каждого своего пациента окружавший несколько назойливой, но такой трогательной заботой… Надёжный товарищ, друг, время от времени язвительно «вспоминающий» о вулканском происхождении Спока и «коварно» радующийся каждый раз, когда Спок начинает вести себя по-человечески… Один из немногих, кто знает и видит его человеческую половину.

 Вот и сейчас – доктор бы порадовался – Спок ведёт себя очень по-человечески. Кажется, он пришёл посмотреть на звёзды – так почему же вот уже несколько минут он стоит у обзорного экрана, закрыв глаза?..

 …Вулканец чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд, разворачивается...

 Так и есть… Би-четыре стоит, не меняя позы, и изучает Спока немигающими глазами. Спок слегка приподнимает бровь, вспоминая, что и сам когда-то смотрел на всех так же – внимательно и анализирующе - по вулканским понятиям  и совершенно бесцеремонно - по земным.

 - А я вас помню! – неожиданно восклицает андроид. И уточняет:

 - Я видел вас… в воспоминаниях.

 - Объясните, - просьба Спока звучит, как приказ: жестко и требовательно…потому, что его голос срывается… потому, что он, кажется, догадывается, о чём сейчас пойдёт речь.

 - Видите ли… В своё время в мои банки данных скопировали почти всю информацию, содержавшуюся в памяти мистера Дэйты. И теперь, иногда…

 …Как всё просто, оказывается. И никто не сходит с ума. И не нужно подниматься на гору Селейа…

… Что-то незримое связывает их до сих пор – Спока и Маккоя. Поэтому он, где бы ни находился, каждый год возвращается на «Энтерпрайз - Е», откликаясь на невысказанную мольбу о помощи, на крик человеческой души, такой же одинокой, как и его собственная.

 -…Вы наполовину землянин…Но Вы избрали вулканский путь…По сути, Вы отказались от того, чего я добиваюсь всю свою жизнь… - Би-четыре, закрыв глаза, медленно повторяет слова, сказанные когда-то Дэйтой.

\- Я ни о чем не жалею, – повторяет Спок свой ответ.

 - «Ни о чём не жалею» – так говорят люди…- отзывается Би-четыре, открывая глаза.

 - Очаровательно, - снова, как и тогда, говорит Спок, поднимая бровь. - Очаровательно… Насколько я успел узнать мистера Дэйту, он всегда стремился стать человеком… Но,.. похоже, у него получилось стать вулканцем…

 И Спок начинает рассказ – о вулканской технике слияния разумов, о том, как друзья вернули его к жизни: Маккой, сохранивший его катру, Джим, спасший возрождённое тело вулканца от разрушительной силы умирающей планеты Генезис, Скотти, доставивший его на Вулкан…

 Он рассказывает для самого внимательного слушателя во Вселенной, который не забудет ни единой детали… Поэтому Спок многое оставит недосказанным – этой самой невинной и самой опасной форме лжи он научился у вулканцев – люди всё же более прямолинейны. Спок не станет говорить о том, скольких жертв стоила одна его жизнь: Маккой едва не лишился рассудка, Скотти потерял «Энтерпрайз»… Джим потерял сына – страшно, нелепо, едва узнав о его существовании… А Спок… Спок едва не потерял их всех…

_* Ритуал завершён. Разум воссоединён с телом. Воскресший – или заново родившийся – вулканец стоит на ровной площадке и смотрит вниз – там собралась горстка людей и их напряжённое ожидание ощущается даже на таком расстоянии. Ожидание… и надежда._

_\- Кто эти люди? – спрашивает он недоумённо. Его память пока ничего не подсказывает._

_\- Просто люди. Забудь о них, – говорит один из жрецов Т’Лар спокойно и строго._

_\- Это твои друзья, Спок, - мягко добавляет Сарек. – Они пришли за тобой._

_\- Друзья… - эхом повторяет Спок. Слово пока ничего не значит – просто набор звуков. А потом – он идёт туда, к людям, повинуясь мимолётному эмоциональному порыву, стремясь разобраться в беспокоящих его воспоминаниях._

_Он внимательно разглядывает собравшихся людей… и вулканку, которая отчего-то отводит глаза. Спок старательно ищет хоть какую-нибудь зацепку, хоть какую-нибудь логическую связь, чтобы объяснить невесть откуда взявшееся стремление находиться среди этих людей… Но никаких логических объяснений не находит. И тогда он просто говорит тому, кто стоит перед ним, человеку с нашивками адмирала Звёздного Флота:_

_\- Мой отец сказал, что ты был моим другом... И вернулся за мной._

_\- Ты бы сделал то же самое ради меня, – говорит человек и Спок внезапно осознаёт, что это действительно так, хотя и не понимает пока, почему._

_\- Но почему ты это сделал?_

_\- Потому что нужды одного… бывают важнее, чем нужды всех, – спокойно отвечает человек._

_Это звучит… странно, и он уже готов уйти, но что-то словно толкает его изнутри – мелкие, как конфетти, кусочки чужих воспоминаний, эмоций, обрывки слов, фейерверк зрительных образов – всё это вихрем врывается в разум Спока, и в его сознании, вначале холодно-отстранённом, словно загораются в ответ мириады крохотных маячков памяти, а между ними протягиваются пока ещё хрупкие и неуловимые серебристые нити ассоциативных связей. Среди которых он безошибочно находит одну – самую важную._

_\- Я был... и всегда буду... твоим другом, – повторяет вулканец извлечённые из памяти слова._

_\- Да... Да, Спок!_

_\- Корабль? Вне опасности?_

_\- Ты спас корабль. Ты всех нас спас! Неужели ты не помнишь?_

_Спок делает шаг._

_\- Джим… - говорит он. – Тебя зовут Джим…_

_\- Да, – отвечает Джим, его капитан… его друг. Напряжённое оцепенение ожидания, в котором пребывали люди, рассеивается, они окружают Спока, сияя радостными улыбками._

_Маккой с усмешкой стучит себя по лбу – так обычно люди дают понять собеседнику, что тот не слишком умён. Но в данный момент этот жест означает совсем другое._

_«Ты был здесь, дружище, помнишь?» - произносит голос Маккоя в сознании вулканца и Спок внезапно понимает, осколки чьих воспоминаний легли в мозаику его памяти, возвращая Споку его собственные, едва не забытые слова, мысли и чувства…_

_Сам он потом долго не решался назвать капитана по имени…*_

\- Интересно… - Би-четыре кажется несколько ошеломлённым, во всяком случае, сказанное Споком он переваривал довольно долго. – Всё, что я знаю о мистере Дэйте, вызывает у меня уважение… и восхищение его способностями. У него потрясающий потенциал саморазвития… был… Насколько я могу судить, он даже мог визуализировать воспоминания, не опирающиеся на реальные факты!

 - Вы имеете в виду… фантазии? – удивляется Спок.

 - Ммм… пожалуй, что так,  - соглашается андроид, задумчиво прикладывая палец к губам и глядя в никуда. Потом резко вскидывает голову и, глядя на Спока, сообщает:

 - Одна из этих… фантазий… связана… с Вами…Я ведь не ошибаюсь, Вы с мистером Дэйтой виделись только однажды?..

 - Верно.

 - Тогда это, действительно, просто… мечта…

 - Вот как… - Спок обдумывает услышанное. Всё страньше и страньше, как говорила Алиса.

 - …И я думаю,…Вам стоит, - Би-четыре прикладывает ладонь к своему виску, - взглянуть на это. Вы ведь можете… обратиться непосредственно к файлу?..

 Спок поднимает бровь. Поразительно! Как всё же люди (и андроиды) нового поколения спокойно относятся к такому почти интимному процессу, как мелдинг.

 - А не будет ли это… бестактностью по отношению к памяти мистера Дэйты? – беспокоится он, хотя неистребимое любопытство – единственная эмоция, которую вулканцы признают и даже одобряют – уже вызывает зуд в кончиках пальцев.

 - Я думаю… я почти уверен, - улыбается Би-четыре, - что он не стал бы возражать.

 Спок переплетает пальцы рук. Сосредоточиться… Отрешиться от посторонних мыслей… Прикоснуться пальцами к контактным точкам на лице – и следовать за потоком мыслей и образов…

 Чужое сознание раскрывается перед ним – упорядоченное, почти совершенное… Уже не машина. Ещё не личность… Всё ещё впереди, ведь у Дэйты – получилось…

 Спок исследует память Би-четыре – тёмное пространство, заполненное потоками зелёных знаков. Словно отзываясь на мысли вулканца, память андроида разворачивает перед ним картинку из прошлого: Жан-Люк Пикард, с бокалом в руке, произносящий: «…В память о Дэйте. Он был самым человечным из всех, кого я знал…»

 Спок сознательно переводит внимание на бегущие цифры – чтобы не позволить нахлынувшей вдруг печали выплеснуться.

…Точно такие же слова произнёс Джеймс Кёрк, стоя над гробом Спока… Вулканец почти  _помнит_ ощущения того момента – не свои, разумеется, а доктора Маккоя – печаль... страх… гнев... опустошение…

 Всё возвращается на круги своя, как говорил древний мудрец Экклезиаст.

…Вот, наконец, и архив – информация, скопированная из памяти Дэйты. Банк данных предусмотрительно снабжён защитой от случайного вторжения, так что раздвоение личности Би-четыре не грозит. Очевидно, Дэйта хотел, чтобы его «брат» развивался самостоятельно.

 Нужный файл извлечён и перед Споком вновь возникает картина – на полуразмытом, нечётком фоне, зарисовка беглыми импрессионистическими мазками. Цвета нереальны, слова нечёткие… Маленькая игра воображения…

_*…Темнота и плеск воды, где-то на заднем плане звучит классическая музыка – пока ещё не разобрать, что именно. Они – Дэйта и Спок – стоят в пещере и все звуки причудливо искажаются._

_Им нужно выбраться наружу. Толщина горы делает связь – а, следовательно, и транспортацию – невозможной. Единственный выход  - через узкий грот, соединяющий две каверны… и два подземных озера – грот доверху затоплен._

_…Они уже в воде, слабое течение медленно влечёт их за собой._

_\- Сколько нам нужно плыть? – осведомляется Спок._

_\- Не могу сказать наверняка, в этой горе много магнитосодержащих либо радиоактивных пород, они мешают точным измерениям._

_\- А всё же?_

_\- Несколько километров._

_\- Всё время под водой? Я не смогу так долго задерживать дыхание…_

_\- Я могу обходиться вообще без воздуха,  - с гордостью заявляет Дэйта. – Я даже могу функционировать в вакууме. Однако в моём организме накоплен запас кислорода, к тому же я могу выделить кислород из воды. Этого должно хватить…_

_Безо всяких дальнейших объяснений и рассуждений Дэйта уходит под воду и увлекает за собой Спока – обхватив его рукой за плечо и приникнув губами к его губам._

_…Они движутся под водой, вместе, с  открытыми глазами, глядя друг на друга. Вода обволакивает их – то тёмная и мягкая, как бархат, то вдруг струящаяся полупрозрачной голубизной, как газовая ткань. Их сопровождает музыка. Такая же кристально чистая и прозрачная – такие звуки возникают, если провести ладонью по краю стеклянного бокала. Угадываются мотивы из Моцарта и Чайковского…_

_… Тёмные стены подземного грота раздвигаются, и они выныривают в космическую пустоту._

_Здесь тоже нет воздуха, поэтому Дэйта и Спок сохраняют неразрывное единство и в этом волшебном, нереальном парении – глядя друг другу в глаза, в окружении звёзд._

_Андроид чувствует, как в левой стороне его груди просыпается человеческое сердце, и слышит в ответ биение сердца вулканского – того, что справа…_

_Невидимый метроном отсчитывает восемь тактов – их сердца словно перекликаются, а потом начинают биться в унисон. Величественная музыка снова подхватывает их – песнь звёзд… гармония сфер…_

_«…guardi le stele,_ _с_ _he tremano d'amore e di speranza…Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio che ti fa mi_ _о_ _!..  Dilegua, o notte! Tramontate, stelle! All_ _'_ _alba_ _vincero_ _'!.. » **[1]**_

_Финальная_ _fermata_ _накатывает приливной волной и выносит их…*_

…в реальность.

 - Благодарю вас… - торжественно произносит Спок и, наконец, делает вдох – всё это время он, кажется, совсем не дышал – словно, действительно задержал дыхание, чтобы нырнуть в чужую память… Своё драгоценное приобретение – этот кусочек чужой памяти… чужой души – он сохранит в самом укромном уголке своего сознания.

 Некоторое время вулканец стоит, погружённый в своё отсутствие мыслей, взгляд его рассеян. Потом он вновь обращает внимание на обзорный экран, за которым, словно продолжение видения, расстилается бархатная темнота космоса, усыпанная звёздами.

\- Мистер Спок, - окликает его Би-четыре и спрашивает жалобно: - Что мне делать… с моими воспоминаниями?..

  Спок едва заметно вздыхает.

\- Иногда я задаю себе тот же вопрос, - говорит он тихо. – И не получаю ответа.

Подумав, он добавляет:

\- Сохраните их… Я думаю,  _он_  это заслужил. – Спок поднимает руку в вулканском салюте. – Живите долго и процветайте.

 Би-четыре старательно копирует его жест, его лицо снова становится официально-серьёзным.

 - Живите долго и процветайте, посол Спок.

 Спок покидает место, так и не принесшее ему успокоения – случайная встреча вызвала цепную реакцию воспоминаний, эмоций и чувств, в которых ещё предстоит разобраться.

 Вулканец усилием воли отодвигает события дня на периферию сознания. Воспоминание становится нечётким и приглушённым, словно встреча в обсерватории произошла по меньшей мере несколько лет назад.

 Споку теперь предстоит другая встреча – долгожданная и всегда неожиданная.

… Они встречаются в голодеке, и Маккой всякий раз выбирает новые декорации – их окружают то высокие деревья парка Йосемити, то горы Вулкана, то облака Омикрона Цети III. Это пьянит не хуже виски, говорит Скотти, а Спок не понимает, что заставляет людей вновь и вновь возвращаться к старой боли, к прошлому, которого всё равно не вернуть…

  …И что заставляет возвращаться его самого?..

 Он набирает нужный код на панели и входит…

…В старинное земное кафе, вернее, это даже не кафе, а…как это?.. да-да, благотворительная столовая для бездомных и малоимущих. В такой работали Спок и Джим, за двадцать два цента в час, когда искали Маккоя, затерявшегося во времени. Спок помнит это – Америку времён Великой Депрессии, мнемонические цепи, созданные из ничего, «с помощью каменных ножей и медвежьих шкур»… И женщину, которая могла изменить историю, но которой суждено было погибнуть. И они, зная о возможном хроноклазме, позволили свершиться неизбежному, чтобы сохранить своё будущее.

 «Эдит Келлер должна умереть…» - произносит Спок чуть слышно. Он никак не может свыкнуться с ощущением опустошённости, которое возникает всякий раз, когда он вспоминает Джима…

 Маккой и Скотти уже сидят за столиком, инженер обнимает бутылку. Доктор призывно машет вулканцу рукой, а когда тот подходит, жестом предлагает сесть и придвигает к нему третий стакан – два других уже наполнены.

 - Плесни-ка ему, Скотти… - говорит Маккой с сильным акцентом и Спок понимает, что доктор уже, как говорится, приложился.

 Скотти кивает:

 - Держи, дружище… - и переливает несколько капель драгоценной влаги из бутылки в стакан Спока – чисто символически, чтоб донышко прикрыть, как обычно говорит инженер.

 Спок присаживается на краешек стула и залпом проглатывает свою порцию алкоголя, пока доктор и инженер осушают свои стаканы. По счастью, от вулканца большего не требуется.

 Некоторое время они просто сидят в молчании. Все слова уже давно сказаны – больше восьмидесяти лет назад, когда Джеймса Кёрка сочли погибшим.

 … И несколько лет назад, когда сообщение капитана Пикарда заставило их бросить всё и примчаться на Веридиан III

_* Мир был призрачным. Что-то происходило вокруг, но они ничего не замечали, стоя возле кургана, под которым покоился их друг. Чудом найденный, вырванный из небытия, из призрачного плена, из безвременья… И вновь потерянный – навсегда. На этот раз – навсегда._

_Реальность свершившегося события настигла их чуть позже – когда эвакуационная команда, во исполнение Первой Директивы, стирала все следы пребывания разумных существ на планете._

_Джеймса Кёрка извлекли из-под камней и он отправился в своё последнее путешествие – туда, куда не ступала нога человека…*_

 Даже Споку стало не по себе, когда он осознал второй смысл этих слов.

_* Джим лежит на возвышении, окружённый голубоватым сиянием стазисного поля – такой же, каким они его запомнили, каким он был на борту «Энтерпрайз –_ _B_ _»…_

_Ослабевший от горя Маккой тихо опускается на колени, да так и остаётся, не в  силах подняться. Все слёзы выплаканы почти восемьдесят лет назад и теперь он только судорожно вздыхает, вздрагивая всем телом. Скотти мерно раскачивается, пытаясь справиться с потрясением. Спок, не отрываясь, смотрит на лицо Джима, на котором навеки запечатлена грустная, нежная полуулыбка._

_\- Почему, Джим? – с болью в голосе задаёт вопрос Маккой – конечно, не тому, кто лежит здесь,  а скорее неизбежности судьбы. – Почему?_

_Он не ждёт ответа. Джим ответил на этот вопрос давным-давно, стоя на ступенях горы Селейа: «Потому что нужды одного… бывают важнее, чем нужды всех»_

_Этот принцип – вывернутая наизнанку вулканская догма – всегда  был для Джима его Первой Директивой. Нарушая все запреты и законы -  даже законы природы, - он жертвовал карьерой и жизнью ради своих друзей…*_

… И тогда, на Веридиане, и сейчас, сидя за столом древнего кафе в голодеке «Энтерпрайз-Е», Спок испытывает острое сожаление о том, что невозможно вернуть.

 Он думает об отце, с которым смог мысленно соединиться  только после смерти Сарека… …О том, что невозможен второй Генезис и нельзя воскресить Джима.

…О Дэйте, который, следуя – не вулканскому принципу, а велению сердца, - пожертвовал собой ради спасения «Энтерпрайз»…

 …И о том, кто по странной случайности стал связующим звеном между Споком и его тремя невосполнимыми потерями.

 Хранитель памяти, соединивший отца и сына…

Гонец, приносящий дурные вести…

Друг, разделивший боль утраты…

 Жан-Люк Пикард. Так похожий на всех трёх, безвозвратно ушедших: частично машина – человек с искусственным сердцем, побывавший в плену Борга. Немного вулканец по характеру – это Спок заметил ещё при первой встрече. И на сто процентов – капитан «Энтерпрайз»…

 - Эй, парень, - инженер Скотт машет рукой перед его лицом. – Ты ещё здесь?

 - Не совсем, - едва заметно улыбается вулканец.

 - Тебе нужно выпить, - авторитетно заявляет Скотти и тут же, следуя собственному совету, прикладывается к бутылке.

 - Бесполезно… - ворчит Маккой. – На него алкоголь не действует, чёрт бы побрал вулканскую физиологию!..

  Несколько секунд доктор сидит, подперев щёку кулаком. Потом спохватывается:

 - О! Точно! Кое-что у меня для тебя найдётся…

 Он вылезает из-за стола и уже слегка нетвёрдым шагом подходит к инженеру. Они о чём-то шепчутся (Спок из принципа не прислушивается) и с видом заговорщиков отходят к контрольной панели голодека. Несколько минут колдуют там, затем возвращаются и Маккой ставит на стол перед Споком небольшую коробочку с надписью на крышке «Съешь меня».

 - Вот, - говорит он. – То, что доктор прописал.

 Вулканец секунду медлит, прежде, чем открыть крышку.

 - Не боись, - улыбается до ушей Маккой. – Если я что-то и хотел бы уменьшить, так это твои уши. Но я этого делать не стану…

 Спок приоткрывает крышку… и опускает глаза, пряча усмешку -  в коробочке лежат вафли. Сахар на вулканца действует, как алкоголь на землянина – эту маленькую брешь в неприступной обороне Спока обнаружил однажды Джим.

 Спок не хочет задумываться – узнал ли Маккой об этом от Кёрка или сделал открытие сам (всё же доктор…), он просто достаёт из коробочки хрупкую пластинку.

 - В таком случае, джентльмены,  - говорит Спок, держа вафлю словно бокал, - думаю, я должен… сказать тост.

 - Святые небеса, неужели я до этого дожил?! – с притворным удивлением восклицает Маккой.

 Доктор и инженер вновь наливают в свои стаканы зеленоватую жидкость – альдебаранский виски – «по чуть-чуть», всё же запасы Гайнан не бесконечны, а синтеголь Скотти с Маккоем дружно отвергают.

 - За тех, кто всегда с нами… - произносит Спок и надкусывает вафлю.

 Его понимают без дополнительных объяснений. И Спок обнаруживает, что он исподволь нашёл решение своего вопроса и понял, для чего он возвращается – и к старым друзьям, и к старой боли…

 Они втроём – Спок, Маккой, Скотти – охраняют свои воспоминания, не позволяя им стать просто сухими строчками в какой-нибудь энциклопедии Звёздного Флота. Пока они живы, будут живы и те, кто ушёл навсегда – в их памяти…

 Когда-нибудь – Спок знает, что такой день рано или поздно придёт, - вулканский Кладезь Мудрости примет его катру. И тогда… Тогда его друзья будут навеки запечатлены вместе с ним в Сердцевине Времени… Потому, что незримая связь объединяет их души… Потому, что у них одна душа на всех – огромная, как сам Космос…

 …Кажется, в этой вафле всё же слишком большое содержание сахара…

***

…Невидимый оркестр в голографическом кафе тихо играет блюз.

 Скотти некоторое время дирижирует рукой, в которой зажат пустой стакан, а потом начинает негромко напевать:

 - Давайте поднимем бокалы, друзья,

    За дерзость, что в космос зовёт

    Пространство пронзив, корабли полетят –

    Пусть будет удачным полет!...

    Неведомых звёзд во Вселенной не счесть

    И путь можно выбрать любой.

    Но всё же желанье заветное есть –

    Скорее вернуться домой…

\- Выпьем за наш дом! – добавляет Скотти почти без паузы. – За «Энтерпрайз»!

 … Спок прикасается своей половинкой вафли к сдвинутым стаканам Скотти и Маккоя и повторяет:

 - За «Энтерпрайз». За нашу прекрасную леди… - так говорил Джим…

 - За нашу серебряную королеву! – подхватывает Скотти.

 - И за её наследницу, - Маккой, глядя сквозь стакан, обводит взором голодек. – У этой девочки правильное имя.

 - И правильная команда…

 - Есть, конечно, некоторые недостатки…

 - Точно. Искусственное виски… И искусственные коммандеры.

 - Мистер Дэйта… погиб. – Спок ровным голосом обрывает эту маленькую эскападу.

 - …Не смешно, - после паузы говорит Маккой и демонстрирует обиженную гримаску. Потом на мгновение прикрывает глаза рукой, сглатывает и говорит, глядя на Спока подозрительно заблестевшими глазами:

 - Прости, вулканец. Я не знал…

 - Как это… случилось? – сдавленным голосом спрашивает Скотти.

 - Взрыв, - коротко отвечает Спок и доедает свою порцию «алкоголя». Больше он говорить не в состоянии, потому что чувствует – стоит ему сказать ещё хоть слово, и все его тщательно скрываемые эмоции вырвутся наружу.

 …Необходимо хоть немного сосредоточиться…Несколько глубоких вдохов… так-то лучше.

 - Жаль… Славный был мальчик… - грустно говорит Маккой. – Картины рисовал… Шерлок Холмсом увлекался… Чем-то на тебя похож… - он указывает на Спока стаканом и допивает  виски.

  - И совсем ничего не осталось… - говорит Скотти таким тоном, словно, будь у Дэйты запчасти, он бы смог собрать андроида заново.

 - Just one little bee[2]… - произносит Спок, глядя прямо перед собой невидящим взором. Его сознанием овладевает обманчивая эйфорическая лёгкость, расслабленность и отстранённость. Он даже не пытается обдумывать свои слова, просто озвучивает мысли.

 - Спок! Ты, наконец, научился шутить?! – притворно удивляется Маккой.

 - Доктор Маккой, а Вы, наконец, поняли, что я не всегда бываю серьёзным? – машинально парирует Спок, продолжая смотреть в никуда. Через пару минут – чувство времени вулканец, кажется, тоже утратил, - осторожное прикосновение к руке выводит его из прострации. Спок поднимает глаза…

 Доктор Маккой протягивает ему стакан с водой и говорит тоном медика, не привыкшего слышать возражения:

 - Запей.

 - Спасибо, - говорит Спок и, сделав первый глоток, добавляет: - Извините…

 Маккой понимающе кивает:

 - Пей, пей…

 Спок подчиняется. Холодная вода немного отрезвляет его. Вулканец чувствует едва заметный привкус и через несколько глотков понимает, что именно доктор добавил в воду. Однако же допивает до конца и говорит ещё раз, совершенно искренне:

 - Спасибо.

  Он действительно благодарен доктору – хотя бы за эту попытку невинной лжи. Спок знает, что в стакане лекарство – слабое успокоительное, нечто вроде вулканской валерьянки, Маккой догадывается, что Спок знает… И оба деликатно молчат. Они не желают нарушать границы личного пространства и «вторгаться в заповедную зону», как говорит Маккой (Скотти выражается проще и напрямик – «…не лезьте в душу!»)

 А лекарство сегодня Споку не помешает – быть может, этой ночью сны не посетят его.

 Ещё несколько минут они старательно делают вид, что их интересуют изменения в личной жизни друзей. У Маккоя родился третий праправнук… Скотти поселился в деревенском домике, «в глуши» - полчаса езды на велосипеде до ближайшего космопорта… В Вулканскую Академию, где преподаёт Спок, после долгих обсуждений приняли трёх ромулянских девушек…

 …Их теперь связывают только старые воспоминания… И тот, кто всегда незримо присутствует на их встрече - Джим…

 …Наконец, трое друзей покидают голодек. За их спинами медленно тает старое кафе, сменяясь чёрной пустотой, расчерченной светящимися линиями. Всё правильно. Воспоминания должны оставаться в прошлом.

 Переступив порог, они будто действительно оставляют груз проблем за спиной, а дверь голодека отсекает шлейф воспоминаний. По крайней мере, так задумано…

 Впрочем, Спок с удивлением обнаруживает, что его мысли пришли в порядок, а сознание окончательно прояснилось.

Но Маккой – не вулканец, да и употреблял совсем не сахар. Возраст, алкоголь и переизбыток эмоций делают своё дело: доктор практически спит на ходу. Спок и Скотти обмениваются понимающими взглядами. Инженер доводит Маккоя до его каюты, бережно поддерживая за плечи.

 Возле самой двери они ненадолго задерживаются. Спок легчайшим касанием дотрагивается до лица Маккоя, проводит рукой по лбу, затем его пальцы замирают на виске доктора.

 - Спокойной ночи, доктор Маккой…

 Телепатическое вмешательство неназойливо и почти незаметно. Теперь мрак в душе доктора рассеется, тоска и почти смертельное отчаяние сменятся светлой печалью. Эта помощь и поддержка – то немногое, что вулканец может сделать для Маккоя, чтобы хоть как-то выразить ему свою признательность. Маккой знает, что Спок не примет благодарности за эту тщательно подготовленную случайность, за этот бесценный подарок, - поэтому отвечает, словно ничего не заметив:

 - Доброй ночи и тебе, Спок.

 Спок удаляется в свою каюту. Здесь, наконец, он остаётся наедине со своими мыслями. Вулканец не признаётся себе, но он немного боится засыпать. Вулканцы вообще крайне редко видят сны, разве что днём их мысли захватит совсем уж неразрешимая проблема. Дисциплины разума позволяют им обрабатывать полученную за день информацию наяву или при помощи медитации. Так что заноза, засевшая в сознании Спока – этот сон, повторяющийся с небольшими вариациями каждую ночь – не имеет никакого логического объяснения.

 Всё же отдых ему необходим, поэтому Спок ложится и, закрыв глаза, мысленно перебирает свои «сокровища» - золотые крупинки воспоминаний, выловленные из реки времени.

_* …Словно старое ретушированное фото, в сепии – город из прошлого, и Эдит Келлер, в ответ на вопрос Спока  - «Так где же мы должны быть?»,  - произносящая: «Ты – рядом с ним, как это всегда было и всегда будет…»*_

_* …Мгновенное озарение, как вспышка молнии, и мрак сменяется ярким светом: «Джим!»_

_Друг, убитый им в смертельной ритуальной битве кун-ут-кали-фи, воскрес и стоит, улыбаясь, рядом, а Спок смущённо прячет глаза и руки…*_

_* …Ещё одна вспышка. Он сам воскрес и стоит на горе Селейа, перед ним – человек, смотрящий на него с надеждой, и что-то словно толкает его изнутри: «Джим…Тебя зовут Джим…»_

_*…Зарисовка беглыми импрессионистическими мазками, маленькая игра воображения – двое посреди бархатной тьмы космоса, плывущие в неразрывном единении, и звёзды поют им свою хрустальную песнь: «_ _Nessun_ _dorma_ _…_ _Nessun_ _dorma **[3]**…_ _*_  

…Незаметно Спок соскальзывает в сон.

 Сновидение приходит к нему под утро – светлое и наполненное тихой радостью.

_* Вулканец сидит за столом в кают-компании «Энтерпрайз» - первой «Энтерпрайз». Перед ним разноуровневая доска и фигуры трёхмерных шахмат._

_Напротив сидит Джим – такой, каким он был во время первой пятилетней миссии. Иногда во сне вокруг них есть ещё какие-то люди, иногда они остаются только вдвоём._

_Джим с лукавой усмешкой протягивает к Споку руки, что-то сжимая в кулаках – две пешки, очевидно._

_Спок прикасается к одной из рук,  и хотя вулканская температура тела выше человеческой, чувствует исходящее от руки тепло. Эмоциональное тепло дружеского участия, понимания и радости со-быти **я.** Спок бережно берёт Джима за запястье и разворачивает его руку ладонью вверх. Капитан раскрывает ладонь – в руке лежит маленький красный цветок бессмертника. Кёрк разжимает вторую руку – в ней белая пешка._

_\- Мой ход…_

_Они приступают к игре. Спок передвигает фигуры машинально, почти не глядя на доску. Результат поединка известен ему заранее. Так что вулканец просто получает удовольствие от игры – и наблюдает из-под полуприкрытых век за реакцией Джима. Джим улыбается и изредка, словно торопясь сделать свой ход, протягивает руку к фигурам раньше, чем Спок уберёт свою. Спок намеренно замедляет движения – и их руки встречаются снова и снова._

_\- Шах, - с вызовом говорит Кёрк._

_Спок переводит взгляд на доску… Так и есть – дерзкий, нелогичный ход капитана разрушил тщательно продуманную комбинацию вулканца. Белые дают мат в два хода. Однако Спок не желает «сдаваться без боя», как говорит Зулу, и, переставив свою фигуру, поднимает глаза…_

_Напротив сидит уже не Джим…_

_…Дэйта…_

_\- Шах и мат, - говорит он печально._

_Что-то неправильное есть в сочетании бледного искусственного лица и человеческих интонаций. Спок, пытаясь понять, что происходит, пристально вглядывается в позицию…_

_…И сам оказывается на доске. Здесь только чёрные клетки, разделённые светящимися линиями. На полях стоят призрачные фигуры, некоторые Спок узнаёт – Сарек… Эдит Келлер…Дэвид… Саавик… Вулканец идёт напрямик, к непонятной фигуре, похожей на оплавленную пешку. Призрак Хана Сингха, стоящий на клетке перед ним, рассыпается светящейся пылью. Наконец, Спок достигает своей цели. Перед ним – груда камней, сверху лежит значок – дельта «Энтерпрайз». Кенотаф Джеймса Кёрка на Веридиане_ _III_ _…_

_Спок опускается на колени... Кладёт рядом со значком невесть откуда взявшийся красный цветок бессмертника…*_

 …И просыпается. Боль и тоска возвращаются к нему, заполняя до краёв.

 Шах и мат.

***

… Скоро Спок уедет, увозя с собой пустоту одиночества. Одиночество – непобедимый враг, против которого нет оружия даже у вулканцев…

 Три утраты тяготят его сердце – то, что справа…

 …Вулканец, который всегда стоял за ним незримой тенью, но так и не понял до конца, и даже  не пытался быть отцом,  учителем, другом…

…Андроид…нет, личность – искусственный интеллект с человеческим сердцем, - который стать его другом мог…

 И человек, который, несмотря на все различия, его другом был. Всегда. До конца.

 Сарек…Дэйта…Джим…

 Несказанное… Несбывшееся… Незабываемое…

15.11.2007

 

[1]  _Перевод итальянского текста:  «… глядя на звёзды, дрожа от любви и надежды… И пусть мой поцелуй взломает эту тишину, делая тебя моим!  Рассейся, о ночь! Зайдите, звёзды! На рассвете я стану победителем!» - Дж. Пуччини, «Турандот», вторая ария Калафа, сокращённая и подправленная_ _:D_

 

[2]  _«-_ _Just_ _one_ _little_ _bee_ _…» - непереводимая игра слов. Спок произносит имя Би-четыре как «_ _bee_ _» - пчёлка, видимо, вспомнив, что Шерлок Холмс, уйдя на покой, занимался разведением пчёл._

 

[3] Не спи! Не спи!


End file.
